


Kuhngyeol Stories

by Niina_rox



Series: Up10tion Relationships [4]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, Kuhngyeol ;-), Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Adding some random stories xD





	1. Birthday Surprise

It was no surprise that they always found each other, no matter what they did. Whether they were growing up together or living different lives. It didn't stop them from always thinking, about the other. Sooil at this point in his life was making, a name for himself in the theatre. Doing all sorts of different plays, and musicals. Minsoo was struggling to get any jobs. In between acting roles, or singing gigs. Minsoo was working as a barista, four to five days a week. It wasn't much, but it was enough for him. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon; the lunch rush had been and gone.

Now, they were in the process of cleaning, up and going home. Minsoo was sorting out the register, all the while thinking about Sooil. And thinking about how close they were growing up, then there were the times he surprised him for his birthday. 

One of his favourite memories.

_Five years ago._

_Minsoo was nineteen, and he was about, to surprise Sooil for his birthday. Having just turned twenty is a cause for celebration, of course, he had a cake. And a few ideas in mind as he headed, to Sooil's place. At just before ten, he arrived Sooil was, definitely surprised the smile on his face said it all. "Happy birthday, Sooil" they hugged "thank you, Minsoo" once they were sitting. In the lounge room, Sooil went to, have a look at the cake. Minsoo stopped him "you can't look at it yet," of course, there was a playful smile on his face. It was then he opened his presents._

_Once all the wrapping paper and, other bits of rubbish had been thrown away. Sooil looked at him "so what do you have, in mind for today Minsoo." Minsoo pretended to be innocent as he looked, at him "I don't know what you're talking about." A few seconds later they both laughed, "ok I do have a few ideas in mind." Then "so, if you want to have plenty of fun today, you need to get ready." Sooil waited a minute before getting, up and quickly getting ready. It was quiet as they left Sooil's apartment, "so where are we going" Minsoo smirked._

_"Not telling" "why not? You know, you can't be mean it's my birthday." Minsoo laughed a little too loudly at that, "I'm still not telling you." "Dammit" soon enough they were at the local, show which was already a little busy. They went on rides, had something to eat. Had plenty of fun._

 

It had only taken a few minutes after Minsoo got home, for him to message Sooil. To see what he was doing at the moment, it was quiet then _._

_To Sooil:_

_"Hey :) what are you up to."_

_From Sooil:_

_"I'm just finishing up rehearsing for the day."_

_"Why? Would you like to come to my place."_

_To Sooil:_

_"I'll be by soon :)."_

 

Minsoo thought about it he quickly, grabbed a few things before heading out the door. It was no surprise that he knew what theatre, Sooil would be in. Sooil was waiting outside he wasn't alone for long, Sooil knew that if Minsoo could read his thoughts. He'd know how much he's thought of the, two of them being together. It just never happened before considering, they were in different parts of town. Hanging around different people, but now Sooil wanted to change that. And now as he noticed Minsoo walking up to him, that thought became real.

For a few minutes, it was quiet both, simply smiling at each other. Minsoo handed over a bag of presents, "happy birthday" Sooil wasn't all that surprised. At how many things were in the bag, "thank you" they slowly headed back to Sooil's. All he wanted to do was spend the evening, with his friend. Although they put a movie on neither of them, were really watching it. Since they talked a little catching, up on things, they've missed. It was now that Sooil decided to lay his heart, on the line. Once he had told him how he was feeling, Minsoo was a little speechless.

It was easy to tell he never knew; this would happen. Part of Minsoo wasn't sure how he felt, it seemed his mind wanted him to say that. But he was caught off guard by Sooil, kissing him quickly. A light blush tinted his cheeks, "always wanted to know what that's like." Minsoo felt a little embarrassed, but he didn't seem to mind. It felt like forever before anything happened, but at this stage, both were smiling. Minsoo was smiling shyly he couldn't help it, Sooil made the move of holding his hand. Sitting on the couch, having a quiet celebration.

Suddenly felt so different, in a good way. After five minutes of nothing, Minsoo decided it was his turn to kiss him. Of course, it ended up being more than, a quick kiss. Now, he has the perfect way, to remember today.


	2. First kiss

It happened the way Minsoo always imagined it would; it had already been a perfect day. It was summer despite being hot weather; it was nice enough. A bit of breeze now and then, but nothing would be a downside. Minsoo was hanging out with his best friend, Sooil. They've been friends since they were five, it was clear they would be inseparable. Even their parents could see it. And it was a good thing in so many ways. At fifteen things changed a little, it was so subtle no one noticed. It was now that Minsoo realized that he was feeling, a little differently about his best friend.

But at the time he didn't want to say anything simply because he wasn't sure if he should. Sooil hadn't noticed anything different when he was sixteen it was clear he was in love with his best friend. Still Minsoo kept quiet. It didn't help that Sooil had said that he, loved Minsoo as a friend that hurt. He started distancing himself a little to try and see if, he could get over his feelings. It did the opposite. Of course, Sooil noticed that. But he couldn't see that his best friend is in, love with him. Sooil gave it a week before he confronted him, as they walked home he asked. "Why are you starting to avoid me," Minsoo froze a little he felt a little nervous. He didn't want to bring it up yet.

But now it will be out in the open, finding a bit of privacy Minsoo took his time. He also took a few deep breaths, looking at his best friend. "I..have feelings for you" it's not quite what, Sooil was expecting he didn't know what to say. Which is something Minsoo expected, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. Silence followed for the next few minutes, in the end, Minsoo walked away. Sooil was still getting used to it. He could see that Minsoo was hurting, from the way he was walking. It was like a switch flipped over in his mind, he quickly caught up to him.

Quickly getting a grip on his arm it was, obvious that Minsoo was crying. “What?” Sooil took a deep breath “I’m sorry for not, saying anything Minsoo you just.” “Caught me off guard” they were facing each other, now Sooil closed the distance a little. Gently wiping away his tears, he then wrapped his arms around him. And softly kissed his forehead Minsoo, felt a little better for a while it was quiet. As they stayed like that Minsoo, wondered what would happen. Sooil was getting his thoughts together; it felt like forever before either of them said anything. It seemed like now Sooil had the confidence to do what he never, thought would ever happen.

He pulled away a little Minsoo didn't want to look, at him at least at first. Sooil smiled softly as he gently held Minsoo's face. Then with no hesitation, he leaned in and kissed him. It was slow, and it was perfect. Minsoo couldn't believe it, at least a small part of him thought he was dreaming. But it became clear that he wasn't and, it was definitely reality. And who knew that one-day Minsoo would, be kissing his best friend. Ten minutes later they were at Minsoo's place, talking "why didn't you tell me before" it was quiet. Minsoo slowly and quietly added.

"I guess I didn't want to ruin things," he looked at Sooil it was like he had realized something. "When I said that I loved you as a friend, I was trying to keep things as they were." He moved next to him "when what I really wanted, to do was this" with that he kissed him again. This time Minsoo felt like he was in heaven, he also blushed a little. Afterwards, Sooil wrapped his arms around Minsoo, who looked completely happy. It didn't bother either of them when Minsoo's parents, walked in it was only a little obvious what they had been up to.


	3. Proposing

The scene was set. The plan was in motion Sooil, had the ring he just needed the perfect moment. Minsoo was away for the week for work, so of course, he had no idea of what was going to happen. When he arrives home, it was quiet, in the apartment. A little too quiet for Sooil's liking, he always misses his boyfriend when its quiet. One thing he's done a lot goes over what he's going to say. The only one who knows about the plan is their friend, Wooseok. Who was excited and happy for his friends.

It's only two more days until Minsoo, is back home and its quite obvious Sooil can't wait. He was sitting on their bed holding, the ring. All the while talking to his beloved. 

The day arrives, and Minsoo is home a little earlier than expected. So, Sooil is still in bed asleep, Minsoo walked in the room. He couldn't contain his smile when he noticed, how his boyfriend was sleeping. He quietly put his things down and made, his way to the bed. Lying in front of him he reached out, and slowly touched his face. It was so light a touch that Sooil barely noticed, Minsoo laughed a little. Before leaning in and kissing him, softly. It takes a few minutes after that when Sooil, finally notices. Then for a few moments after all he does is smile.

"You're home early" Minsoo smiles, a little "yeah" he runs his hand through Sooil's messy hair. It doesn't take long before they have their arms around each other, both wanting to stay like this forever. "You're not allowed to leave for a week again," it sounded a little muffled. But Minsoo still heard it he had a simple, response "I know but I can't help it if it's for work." Sooil held on tighter it fell quiet for a while, “you can’t go back to sleep you know.” Sooil whined a Little Minsoo laughed a little. “Why not” both were smiling, a little.

In Sooil's mind, he's wondering if now would be perfect. As they parted his smile grew Minsoo looked at him "why, are you smiling like that." A few moments later Sooil was up off the bed, "I have something special for you." That caught his attention he managed to catch, Sooil hiding it behind his back. He was a little nervous as he joined Minsoo, on the bed "I've been thinking about this for a while now." "I was also looking for the perfect moment to, simply say how much I love you." Minsoo knew where this was going; he had tears.

At least a few he was getting excited, on the inside "and how much I want to ask you." "Will you marry me?" a few seconds later, he presented him with a beautiful silver ring. Minsoo was speechless but didn't hesitate to say "yes" Sooil, quickly placed the ring on his finger. Then he was quick to hold him and kiss, him a little roughly. Minsoo couldn't believe it, they've been together for close to three years now. And this is possibly the best day for both of them; it didn't surprise either of them. When Wooseok randomly walked in a few minutes later.

By then they were walking into the lounge room, it was obvious that Wooseok knew without saying much. He hugged his friend "I'm happy you're home, and I'm happy you're engaged." It was quiet then "we need to celebrate" both, Minsoo and Sooil laughed a little. "You always want to celebrate," Wooseok pretended to be offended. "There's nothing wrong with that" of course; he has a point "yes that's true, but it's too early for your celebrating." The day is off to a good start, and it's only, just after nine.


	4. A nice surprise

It's something they've talked about for a while, but neither of them felt ready for it. Until one-day Minsoo goes shopping for a few things, not intending on getting anything else. Until he walks past the pet shop and spots, a cute little puppy in the window. Getting excited seeing him, Minsoo couldn't stop smiling. As he walks up to the little beagle, knowing immediately that he wants to take the little boy home. As soon as he held him it was clear, that he was happy. Minsoo wondered what they would name the little guy, but he would ask Sooil.

When his boyfriend came home after work.

When he got home he setup a couple of bowls on the floor, for food and water. Once the puppy had eaten and had a drink, he was prepared to follow Minsoo wherever he went. The sound of little paws hitting the floor, made him smile. He was busy playing with him when Sooil walks in, pausing a little in the doorway of the living room. Smiling at the scene in front of him, "I see you couldn't resist." Minsoo was a little startled "you scared me," a moment goes by "yeah but could you." He holds him up Sooil melted a little, "awww" Minsoo giggled a little.

"What are we going to name him" by now, Sooil was holding him. "I don't know" as he looked the little puppy, in the eyes he took a moment. "How about Sam?" the puppy, tilted his head a little. Before barking a little Minsoo was happy, "I think he likes the name." Now their house will be filled with, a little more happiness. 

 

It was pretty clear that Sam was a very welcome addition, to their family. Always trying to jump on their bed in the morning, to wake them up but he fails. So he just ends up barking a little. He has a couple of beds one in the room, and the other in the living room. But even then he's happy to sleep on their laps, of course, they don't mind. It's been two months since they got him, a few times their friends have come by. And wanted Sam for themselves, but that won't happen. It was a quiet Saturday morning that was until Minsoo tried to give Sam a bath. 

But of course, that didn't exactly work.

Instead, Sam managed to escape the bathroom, and run free through the house. Barking a little as he tries to hide, in the distance he could hear Sooil laughing. Minsoo stopped for a moment "you know, instead of laughing you could be helping." More laughter followed then "where's the fun in that, alright I'll help." In the end, Sam gave away where he was, hiding. He still tried to run, but Sooil caught him, this time they both were in the bathroom. They tried to have a conversation but Sam, intended on interrupting after a few minutes.

Sooil said "you're lucky you're cute Sam," soon enough he was washed and wrapped in a towel. At least now he was happy and clean.


	5. Birthday Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but it's a little something for Minsoo. Happy birthday Minsoo <3 <3

It was starting out as a quiet morning, Minsoo was still sound asleep. Sooil was lying beside him gently caressing his face, of course, he had a small smile. He knew it was a special day, not much is planned. It's too hard to invite some of their families, since they all live too far away. But they did send presents, and they are, going to video call later. That's going to be a nice surprise for Minsoo, for a while. Nothing happens even when he slowly wakes up; he isn't surprised to find his boyfriend. Already awake and smiling.

Sooil closes the little bit of distance between them, and kisses him softly it's perfect. And enough to make Minsoo blush a little, ”happy birthday” he simply smiles. At first before kissing Sooil and adding ”thank you,” neither of them makes a move to get up. At least not yet then ”I think we should get out of bed.” Minsoo thinks about it ”not yet; I'm quite comfortable.” It was only normal that Sooil laughs at that, ”okay but we aren't going to be lazy today.” Minsoo pretends to be upset about that ”dammit, that's all I wanted to do.”

His smile growing just a little, enough to make his dimples show. Also enough to make Sooil a little weak, he’s never been able to resist that smile.

It's a little before eight they're up, and out of bed. Of course, Minsoo was in the bathroom getting ready, Sooil insisted he shower first. So he could prepare a few things, he got the gifts he wrapped just last night. The birthday card and then he prepared breakfast, so when Minsoo walked out the aroma had drifted through the apartment. He smiled happily despite being hungry now; he became distracted by the little set up on their dining table. Sitting down he was unsure of what to open first, although he automatically reached for the card.

It was one with a beautiful poem, and a photo that Minsoo had forgotten all about. Taken at a party for one of their friends, he then started on the presents. Barely aware that Sooil had finished cooking, and was now walking over to him. They ate, of course, Minsoo would ask what was happening. Naturally, Sooil was giving nothing away, smiling cheekily as he kept it all to himself. Before nine they headed out with the intention, of being out of the house. Little did Minsoo know that they would be meeting, up with their friends for some fun. 

They ended up in one of the quiet streets, when Yein and Sungjun were waiting for them. Both smiling happily as they say ”happy birthday,” as they both give Minsoo a hug. It's not long before they head to Yein’s house, as soon as they walk in the door. All of their friends shout ’surprise’ it's not hard to know, that Minsoo is feeling good. He receives more presents as they talk about, past birthdays. And some of their favourite memories with Minsoo, who feels so lucky to have them as friends. Jinwook and Wooseok cook them lunch.

By the time they're back home it's clear, he knows today is one of his favourite birthdays. But there is something that tells him there is more to come; it's a little after four. When Sooil gets out his laptop quietly getting the video call sorted, when it loads, he's greeted by their families. Placing the laptop in front of his boyfriend, who is absolutely stunned and speechless. As his parents start off, he tears up a little; they talk for a few minutes. Before Sooil’s parents add something. Then it's their siblings and, then Minsoo’s grandparents.

He can't thank them all enough for calling, for the gifts they sent. It's safe to say not much could top that, they both barely notice how much time had passed. It's close to six when the call is over, not long after Sooil has dinner sorted. They eat watching one of Minsoo’s favourite shows, one he'd been meaning to catch-up on. Definitely a perfect day.


	6. Comfort and Memories

It's been a quiet two weeks, and it was clear that they're missing each other like crazy. It was late Saturday night Sooil, was relaxing in bed as a comfort he was watching a few videos. One being, their first kiss. It was clear it was long over due, with the video started Sooil was nervous. He was about to confess to his best friend.

 " _Minsoo there's something I wanted to tell you," Sooil tried to stay confident it worked until. Minsoo looked up from his book it, was enough for Sooil's heart to skip a beat. "What is it" taking a deep breath he went for it, "well I wanted to tell you how much I love you." Minsoo was surprised, but Sooil could see a small smile, forming "and how much I would like to be more than your best friend." Minsoo smiled before hiding his face in his hands, a minute later he moved closer. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear that," Sooil smiled happily before leaning in to kiss him softly._

_It was perfect in the end; they laid there holding each other._

 

Before he could continue, Minsoo sent him a few video messages, of his own the first one was on their shared day off. They headed to a few places all over town, for a nice lunch, even the museum. Minsoo was the one who was filming.

_They looked around at all the ancient artifacts Minsoo, was smiling happily "this has to be the best day ever." Sooil was walking a little behind him as he looked at everything, he walked up to him wrapping his arms around him. And placing his head on his shoulder, "I have to agree" he then placed a kiss on his cheek. Before adding "but I know what can make it better," Minsoo blushed a little "n-no teasing in public." To that Sooil laughed they continued walking, around._

 

The next one came with a little message, _"this comforts me when we're apart."_ Sooil was curious knowing he didn't have a clue, that this video even existed. So, of course, he pressed play it started with Minsoo, placing the phone on the bedside table. He smiled at the camera.

_Sooil walked into the bedroom are getting changed, into his pyjamas he had a feeling something might happen. It wasn't hard to guess given the look Minsoo, was giving him. He kissed him as he pushed him onto his back, it was a few seconds after Minsoo placed his arms around his neck. When they broke apart a little Sooil said; "you know where that look, will lead don't you." Minsoo laughed a little "I might have an idea." They kissed again this time it was a little rough, but it was filled with passion. Minsoo's shirt was the first to go of course; he didn't mind._

_Before Sooil could begin to leave his mark all over his boyfriend, Minsoo went to pull off his shirt. "It's only fair" to that Sooil laughed a little before removing it, he started kissing his neck before slowly moving down his chest. Teasing his nipples getting the perfect reaction, naturally, the next move was to move further down. And remove Minsoo's pants which is what he did, throwing them to the side. Of course, as he teases him, he kisses his thighs, and gingerly touching his cock. Causing his breath to hitch it was, when he was least expecting it._

_Sooil licked the underside of his cock, Minsoo released a breathy moan. Of course, he didn't hesitate to take all of him in. There was nothing slow about the way Sooil, was hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. All Minsoo could really do was moan, and grip the sheets. It was pretty clear that he wouldn't last long, "gonna come" Sooil didn't slow down of course. And within a couple of minutes he comes, with a loud moan. As Minsoo's mind was preoccupied, he barely noticed that Sooil had started to prepare him. It was quiet at least, for a little while.  
_

_Once he was done he moved back up to kiss him, Minsoo held on as he then wrapped his legs around his waist. Sooil started off slow they both moaned a little, soon their kisses stopped as Sooil moved faster. It was easy to see neither of them would last long, but that didn't matter. Soon they both came, catching their breath they simply laid there._

The video a few minutes later when Sooil, went to get a towel to clean them up. And now, Sooil had a problem. And it's all his boyfriend's fault, and he's not even there. In an attempt to get even he sent him the video he, was watching earlier. " _Your video doesn't compete with mine,"_ Sooil laughed _"I know, but I had nothing else xD." "I also see why it helps 'comfort you,'"_ he didn't know it but Minsoo blushed. It was the following morning things were different, and in a good way. Sooil woke up to the feeling of someone, touching his face.

He flinched a couple of times before he woke up, to find Minsoo smiling at him. "I probably should have told you I was, coming home early" but the small smile he had said otherwise. Sooil closed the distance and kissed him, for a couple of minutes there was nothing said. Until they stopped to breathe "you could have, but you love to tease me too much." Minsoo's laughter followed echoing a little "that's true," Sooil kissed him briefly before adding "you're lucky I love you." To that Minsoo smiled proudly "and, I will say that I love you more."


End file.
